The Transfer From Wibblings Academy
by story-theftchanger
Summary: 3 girls come from another Academy. Will they dicover why they REALLY came to Hogwarts? Will the Moonlight Mysteries be solved? Will one charm Harry? Will one charm Draco? Will another charm Ron? Will they discover their pasts?
1. The Transfer

Ok, this is the first chapter of my first story and well, I hope you like it and if you want to read the second chapter I want to have at least one review. So, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Here it is.Harry Potter and the Transfer Students of Wibblings Academy.  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Patricia sat with her eyes closed; she was supposed to be listening to Mr. Numa, the potions master. But she already knew how to make Frenly's Love Potion. Suddenly! A big brown barn owl came and landed on Numa's head! The whole class laughed! "McCullogh!" Numa barked. "Yes?" replied a girl with brown hair and glasses. Patricia knew her well; it was Megan McCullogh, her best friend. "OUT!" yelled Numa, "Mayrand!" On this cue Patricia's other best friend, Audrey Mayrand stood up and asked politely, "Yes?" "OUT!" yelled Numa, "Magierowska?" This time, it was the embarrassed Patricia that rose; she had never been send out of a class before and was quite embarrassed by the mere thought of it. "OUT!" he yelled. Patricia sighed, "Yes, sir" When she was out, Patricia leaned against the wall. Then... Megan gasped, "Oh, my god, there's Mrs. Tian! The Headmistress of Wibblings Academy! The 3 girls stared, as thought they had been petrified. "Well, good afternoon ladies, don't just stand there Miss. McCullogh with your jaw hanging open! It's no beauty, believe me! Well girls if you'll kindly follow me, I have a little surprise for you." The girls looked shocked yet interested and they followed their Headmistress down the hall. They got into the office and each of them waited to be told to sit down. "Please, have a seat ladies", said Mrs. Tian, "Don't look so upset you've done nothing wrong. I have some news and I'll let you decide if you want it to be considered good or bad. First off all as you might have noticed, we have more and more first years attending Wibblings Academy and that means we'll have to hire more teachers which we can't because there's not enough money to do so, secondly as there are more students, more room is necessary. Third you 3 know you are the most advanced students in the school...now don't act all surprised Miss. Mayrand..." she told Audrey, whose eyes widened at the remark. "So we have decided to try something new", continued Mrs. Tian, "We will send you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You see my old and very dear friend Albus Dumbledore agreed to take a maximum of 3 students from this school and have them transferred to Hogwarts; Hogwarts is a bigger school and can afford to have more staff and students. However, this will only work if you three don't fail. Our Academy needs to use this opportunity wisely, so girls, please don't mess up. All your things have been magically transported by Floo Powder to Hogwarts; you on the other hand will use Floo Powder tomorrow, as it is the last day of school. You will be sorted into the Hogwarts houses the same way all first-years are. I know you will be starting your fifth year at Hogwarts but I don't think you want someone to put you in a house you don't belong in. I will see you tomorrow after the end of the year feast. You are dismissed." The 3 girls left the room in peace; it was lunch time but went up to their dormitories instead. "I don't believe it!" Patricia exclaimed, "us? At Hogwarts?! Wow! I can't get over it. Sure Webblings isn't a challenge for us but I'll still miss it, after all, we did learn our basics here." All of a sudden a dreamy look came upon her face. "Patricia...Patricia ...PATRICIA!!!!!" screeched Megan. "What? Gosh, do you HAVE to yell like that?!?" Patricia answered. "Yeah eh? She's got a point" added Audrey who was still rubbing her ears. "Patricia, why did you get such a dreamy romantic look on your face when you talked about Hogwarts?" questioned Megan suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" asked the 'innocent' Patricia. "Hey I saw the look too!" said Audrey, "What are you hiding from us? Patricia gave in, "Ok, ok, but don't tell ANYONE! Harry Potter is supposed to be going to Hogwarts." "So?" asked her friends, "You can't make us believe you...you...you don't...do you?" Patricia's cherry red blush was enough to heat the whole castle. "OH MY GOD, are you trying to tell me that you like him? He's a hero, a legend you don't just fall in love with a legend!" exclaimed Audrey. "Why not?" Patricia asked, "If I get into his house I'll bet you I'll become his friend or maybe even his....." "STOP with your silly romantic notions" yelled Megan, "you're driving me insane!" "Ok, I'll stop, for now anyway." agreed Patricia.  
~*~ The end of the year feast was great and our three friends stayed behind as the other students used the Floo Powder to get to the Big Fireplace or also known as the Flaming Station. It was a place where the students would use the Powder to get there, from there the children's parents would pick them up. Finally after about 2 hours, the whole school was deserted. Mrs. Tian came up to them and told them, " I shall miss you three very much, I remember the first day I saw you at the Start of the Year Feast, oh, you wear all so cute and shy! Anyway, you will be boarding at Hogwarts this summer because as you know The Dark Lord's back and well, Professor Dumbledore wants you to be in complete security. Ah yes, you will be sorted this summer instead of at the beginning of the term. I think that's all of the important things. Say 'Hogsmeade' when you walk into the fire. Well, it's been a pleasure teaching you all. Good bye". Mrs. Tian handed the Floo Powder bag to Audrey first; Audrey burst into tears and hugged the Headmistress good bye. "Good bye Mrs. Tian, I'll miss you very much, not only you but the whole school as well. Good bye. HOGSMEADE!" she yelled as she threw the glittering powder into the fireplace and stepped into the fire herself. Megan was next; she also burst into tears when it came to throwing the powder into the fire. "HOGSMEADE" she yelled and vanished. Patricia took the powder and stared at it for a long time, finally she said, "Do I really want to go and leave my childhood school, and my...MY PARENTS, my parents! Mrs. Tian, they know about what's going on right? It's just that I'll miss them so much and I'll miss my whole family and I'll miss you and this school and...and..." She couldn't hold herself back she also started crying and thought she would never stop. She was leaving that place she always called home, the place she grew up, the place she had found love and friendship. Only the friendship part stayed, the rest was staying behind. She looked around to get a good picture of Wibblings Academy and a last look of Mrs. Tian. The she yelled "HOGSMEADE" and it was gone. She was gone. 


	2. At Hogwarts

Chapter: 2  
  
The summer holidays are to be over in a couple of weeks and yet, Harry can't believe his luck. He, Harry Potter, got to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacations! As everyone already knows, Voldemort's back and Dumbledore thought it would be best for Harry to stay at Hogwarts. You might think it's boring to stay at school all summer but Harry had a superb time because not only did he miss a long and boring summer with the Dursleys but Dumbledore thought of everything and he let Hermione and the Weasley kids stay too! Best of all, the only teachers that were around were: McGonagall, Sprout, Flickwick, Madam Hooch, Hagrid and of course Dumbledore. Harry and his fellow Gryffindors thought this was a summer to good to miss as you may have noticed Snape's name was not on the list.  
While at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends play Quidditch, all his friends Hermione agreed to join their games if they agreed to have lessons with her for an hour and a half each day. This wasn't that bad after all, learning a couple of new hexes and jinxes to give Malfoy a surprise with sounded like great fun. Their favorite game, however, was hide-and-seek all over Hogwarts. First they would team up like this: Fred and George, Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, then 2 pairs would hide and one will seek. Of course one round could go on for days, after all Hogwarts is a big place. Everyone was always accompanied by a ghost, in case something should happen, the ghost could always go to the closest teacher and inform them. Moaning Myrtle often followed the girls around, Nearly Headless Nick would tag along with Harry and Ron, Fred and George where always followed by Peeves (Peeves took a liking for them after all, aren't all of them pranksters?)  
The one thing Harry missed the most about being at the Dursley's over the holidays was the train ride to Hogwarts, he always liked that long ride when he, Ron and Hermione would sit in one corner and discus their plans for the school year. Also one day, to his great disappointment he woke up and saw a pile of books next to bed. Sure enough it was his school supplies, Harry was a bit sad because he also enjoyed going to Diagon Alley to do his school shopping. Next to his pile of school supplies he saw a little bag, he opened it and inside there where galleons, sickles and knuts. "Rats, Dumbledore sure thinks of everything," thought Harry. Ron woke up in the bed next to Harry's and murmured, "Harry, what time is it. BLOODY HELL!?! How did you get all those books? How.how did I get all these books?" Harry couldn't help it; he cracked up so hard that he fell off his bed. "Why don't you open the first package and see", Harry asked him in a teasing tone. Ron tore the paper of the first package, it was a book titled The Standard Book of Spells (Grade: 5) by Miranda Goshawk. Ron opened it and a piece of parchment fluttered out, it read.  
Mr. Weasley,  
Please note that since you have stayed at school over the holiday,  
all your shopping in Diagon Alley will not occur. You will see that all  
your school supplies have been bought, that includes: robes, books, new  
quills, ink, parchment, potion refills for you potion kit and money has  
been taken out of Gringotts so you can purchase things at Hogsmeade.  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore 'Wow', thought Ron, I wonder if Ginny, Hermione and the twins got their books. Harry waited while Ron unpacked the rest of is books and they set out to the common room. Hermione as already there, her feet curled up on the large armchair she was sitting. She was reading one of their new books, Advanced Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. "Did you get the new books?" she asked excitedly. The boys nodded their heads. Suddenly Hedwig flew in the room with something in her beak. It was a letter that said the following:  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, I have some news for you! Come and see me at around 4:30 this afternoon. Teachers and I have a little surprise for the whole school but I want you to see it first. See me in my office. The current password is "sickles"; I  
believe Harry knows where my office is.  
  
-A. Dumbledore "Wonder what he wants to see us about?" said Fred, who was peering over Hermione's shoulder. "We're going to have to wait all day," groaned Ron, "I can't stand the suspense. You don't think it's because of when Fred and George turned Mrs. Norris into a floating orange for an hour?" "Ron," yelled George," That was last week and even if it was that. Why would all the teachers be there? And why would Dumbledore want to see all of you?" "You know Ron," started Hermione," George has a point. How about we all go down to breakfast? Then we can sneak of to Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer." "Pinch me," laughed Ginny," Hermione wants to sneak out to Hogsmeade?" "It'll make time fly faster" Hermione said, defending herself. Everyone laughed. "All right", said Harry, "let's go". 


	3. Meeting & Sorting

Chapter: 3  
  
The whirling stopped. Everything was quiet. Patricia stepped out of the fireplace. She was in a friendly looking place. There was a door in front of them, and in the right corner, Megan and Audrey were busily shaking the ashes of their robes. Patricia took her glasses out of her pocket, fortunately, they weren't broken. "Umm, should we wait for someone to come and pick us up? Or do we wait outside?" Megan asked. "I think we should go out, for two reasons. 1- Its stuffy in here and 2 well, there's only one way to get in here. So if someone is to pick us up, he or she will have to come in through that door," said Audrey. "You mean, there's only one visible way out of here", told her Patricia. The three of them stood there a bit, not quite knowing what to do. After 10 minutes Megan spoke up, "I say we go out and get a bit of fresh air. Audrey's right it is stuffy in here." "Yeah, ok let's go", said Patricia. She opened the door and went outside; it was a beautiful summer day. The girls looked around; they saw a giant shadow approach them. "Are you three the transfer students?" he asked. "Yes", said Patricia, she was a bit pale because she's never seen someone so big. "Finally, I was lookin' all 'round for the three of you. It took you a while to get out of that house. Did you have some problems back home?" he asked kindly. "No, it's just that we weren't sure if we had to wait inside or not, if the room wasn't so stuffy, you would still be waiting. Why couldn't you just go inside and get us?" asked Audrey. "Can't do that. That room can only open from the inside." the giant explained. "Umm." Megan began nervously, "I don't mean to be rude but, euh, who are you?" "Oh, sorry. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, but just call me Hagrid, everyone does." the giant explained. The girls followed Hagrid, as they walked Hagrid explained the subjects and told them all about the teachers at Hogwarts. Audrey, Patricia and Megan were nervous about the class called 'History of Magic', because in every school first and second years learn the history of their school. Oh, well, we'll catch up somehow they thought. Suddenly, they go to a lake Hagrid climbed into the largest one, and told them," The three of you get into the same boat, ready? Onward!" he yelled. The boats seemed to know the way because none of them were steering and the current wasn't going the same way as they were. Finally they reached the great doors of Hogwarts, Hagrid pounded on the doors three times and they opened. "Follow me," he told them. Hagrid led them down a number of corridors that turned or twisted this way or that. The paintings moved, 'Just like at Wibblings' thought Megan, she turned to look at her friends, they grinned, they were thinking the same thing. Hagrid stopped at a certain door that was green and had a flag on it. "That's odd" said Hagrid, "I've never seen this door at Hogwarts before." He grabbed for the handle, but it disappeared. "Can you please open?" Hagrid asked the door. It didn't move. All of a sudden! A little man jumped out at them and said in a crackly voice, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, transfer students?!? Oh, that's only my first prank on them. There's going to be many more, so watch out for Peeves!" and he disappeared. "Peeves the Poltergeist", growled Hagrid, "I'll bet me beard that he jinxed that wall to look like a door. Oh well, we're goin' to have to go 'round. Come on." After another ten or so minutes the reached a gargoyle, "Sickles" Hagrid said. It must have been the password because the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Megan, Audrey and Patricia entered the room trembling, but determined. "Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said a welcoming voice. It belonged to an elderly man with a silver beard and silver hair. "I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. I must say that I'm honored to have the privilege to educate three of Wibblings' Academy best students." He broke off when the gargoyle sprang to life and 6 students ran in. Patricia recognized one of them right away. It was Harry Potter! She let out a small gasp and blushed. Patricia quickly stopped because she felt Audrey's elbow digging its way into her ribs. "Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, "these are students from our school, may I introduce: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, George.no sorry Fred Weasley and George Weasley." "Harry, Hermione, Ron Ginny, Fred and George, may I introduce Audrey Mayrand, Patricia Magierowska and Megan McCullogh, this is the surprise I was talking about. Hogwarts will have three new students at Hogwarts; they will be starting now and will continue their schooling at Hogwarts until you all graduate. Now, for the sorting." Dumbledore took out a really old, really beaten up hat and put it on the three legged stool in a corner. The three girls didn't notice that apart from Dumbledore and the other students, there were also other teachers. The hat opened a seam so it looked like a mouth and sang:  
I made this song up just for you,  
My three transfer students,  
Hogwarts in the morning dew  
Really is a cheery place,  
Whether you're in Gryffindor,  
You brave, courageous thing  
Adventures, yes, you always look for more.  
How about the wise Ravenclaw  
Hard working, and with the best mind  
To start a good old law.  
Also, don't forget Hufflepuff,  
The trustworthy, loyal friends,  
Will never be ruff  
Then lastly there's Slytherine's snake,  
Ambitious, yes, cunning ok  
But Dark Magic, they can make!  
So let me have a look,  
A little peek into your mind  
And I will tell you were you should be put! Everyone in the room applauded. Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment and read, "Patricia Magierowska". Patricia walked up to the stool, one of the teachers put the hat on her head and she heard it saying, "Very ambitious, brave at heart, lots of courage, a trustworthy and loyal friend, very talented and wise. That's a bit of each house. Oh, what's this? A crush on the famous Harry Potter, well in that case, best put you in.GRYFFINDOR! Everyone in the room clapped. Patricia was only thinking of one thing. What house was Harry in? 'I'll ask him later' she thought. "Audrey Mayrand" Dumbledore said. Audrey heard a little voice say in her ear, "Another toughie, wise, courageous, loyal friend. She wants to be with her friend hmm. I guess she can't be put anywhere else except. GRYFFINDOR! Everyone in the room clapped again. Audrey was so happy, she was going to stay with Patricia, and they aren't going to be separated! If only Megan will get to Gryffindor too. Dumbledore said, "Megan McCullogh". The sorting hat said, "Are all the Wibblings' Academy students hard to sort, hmm, do you also want to stay with your childhood friends?" 'Yes" thought Megan, 'I want to stay with them, please put me in Gryffindor' The hat suddenly yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was clapping; Megan's friends ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Harry, can you take your new Gryffindor fellows up to the common room?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes sir, come on this way" Harry said friendly to the three girls. All the way up to the common room they exchanged life stories and talked and laughed. Patricia was happy to have finally met her crush and to be in his house and all his classes. Up in the Gryffindor tower all of them, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Patricia, Megan and Audrey talked late into the night about school, Quidditch and lots of other things. Around three thirty in the morning Hermione showed the girls to their dormitory. Megan, Audrey and Patricia were going to share their dormitory with Hermione and another girl named Lavender Brown. The three new girls lay in bed and though, 'no matter how much we loved Wibblings, Hogwarts is what we'll all home from now on. 


	4. Birthday Kiss

Sorry this Chapter took sssssssssooooooooo long, but I was busy and well a bit lazy to write it out. Anyway, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Here it is! Chapter 4 of Harry Potter and the transfer students of Wibblings!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Audrey woke up one sunny morning. She and her friends have already been at Hogwarts for a week. Her eyes landed on her calendar. 'Oh my God!' she thought, 'It's the 24 of July!' She got out of bed quickly and silently so she wouldn't wake up the wrong people. Audrey tiptoed to Megan's bed. "Wake up," she whispered to the sleepy Megan, "Wake up sleeping beauty!" "Why?" asked Megan. "Just get dressed and come down to the common-room. "Ok" said Megan. Audrey went to Hermione's bed and told her to wake up too. Ten minutes later, Hermione, Audrey and Megan were dressed and sitting in the common-room. A house-elf must have stopped by because there was a roaring fire when they got down. Two minutes later, Harry came downstairs. "Hi guys, where is Patricia?" he asked. "Harry" said Megan, "can you wake Ron up?" "I guess so, the question is, will he get up" replied Harry. After a couple of minutes, Harry, Ron, The Twins and Ginny were all downstairs. "Here's why we woke all of you up" explained Audrey. "Tomorrow is the 25 of July. It's Patricia's birthday, the problem is that with all the excitement about our arrival, we, well, we forgot and we didn't get her anything" Fred and George grinned, "Are you saying you want us to show you a passage out of the school?" Fred asked. "Pretty much, yup!" said Audrey. Harry, Fred and George grinned at each other. "Ok," said George, "let's go!" "I'll get the map, ok Harry?" said Ron. "Ok", answered Harry, "Wait, what about Patricia? What if she wakes up and there's no one here?" Fred and George giggled; "I think Harry is coming down with a crush" teased George. "DID NOT.!" Harry started but he was a bit red around the ears. Don't worry about Patricia" said Hermione proudly, "Audrey and I have it all figured out" Audrey pulled out a little bottle from the inside of her robes. "It's a 2 hour sleeping potion" she explained. "We'll give it to her." The girls went up to their dormitory; Patricia was sleeping with her mouth open, so it wasn't so hard to slip the potion down her throat. "You guys sure it's the right formula?" asked Harry when they got downstairs. "It won't poison her or anything? I just want to make sure" he added quickly because Ron was staring at him with large eyes. They quietly crept to the statue of the one-eyed witch. According to the Marauder's Map, there was no one around the witch. Fred took his wand out, tapped the witch and said "Dissendium". The hump opened, and the teenagers ran through the burrow-like tunnel. "How long does the potion last?" asked Ginny when they reached the end after about 30 minutes of running. "Three hours and 15 minutes," said Audrey, "so we have 2 hours to do the shopping and 45 minutes to get back to the common-room." "Sounds reasonable" agreed Ginny. Everyone paired up, the twins went their way, Harry and Ron their way, Megan and Ginny their way and Hermione and Audrey in the total opposite direction. After the end of an hour and a half the little gang met together. "Ok, let's just grab something for ourselves now and get back to the castle." suggested George. "Ok, why not? How about some chocolate at Honeydukes?" asked Megan. Everyone agreed that that would be just splendid. They went, had some chocolate because after all, they didn't have any breakfast. After half an hour they were on their way back to school with their shopping bags full and money bags extremely light.  
The following morning, Patricia woke and saw that all the girls in her dormitory were already up and probably downstairs. She put her robes on and went down the stairs. Oddly, no one was there. Where are they? It's already 11:00 am; even Ron doesn't sleep in that late. Then she noticed a pile of things around a big red armchair. She went over to get a closer look, "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAPPY 15 BIRTHDAY PATRICIA!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone springing out of their hiding spots. "You guys remembered!" Patricia said, tear were going down her cheeks. "Oh, I.I don't know what to say, well, thanks you!" "Well. open up!" said Ron. Patricia took the first package; she ripped the wrappings off and found a handsome set of Gobestones. On the other side of the wrapper it said: Happy Birthday Patricia, from Fred. "Oh, thank you, only, you'll have to teach me how to play. I'm not too good." Patricia told Fred "No problem, but I think George should give you the lesson, he's better than me" replied Fred. Next was Ginny's present it was a bunch of chocolate, Bertie Bott's every flavored Jelly Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills, Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. "Thanks Ginny, this should satisfy my sweet tooth." laughed Patricia. George gave her a prankster kit witch was full of Dungbombs, nose biting teacups, balding combs (one brush and you bald for an hour), fake wands and Canary Creams. Hermione gave her a thick book full of spells for the seventh year of Hogwarts, Audrey gave Patricia a beautiful stationary set for her letters as well as an owl! Something Patricia really wanted. Ron got her a whole bunch of items regarding the Chudley Cannons. Megan got her forest-green dress robes made of satin. Harry, himself gave Patricia a wonderful gift: nothing else than a Firebolt! As well as a note that said:  
Meets me in the History of magic classroom at 8:00, I have a little  
something else for your birthday.  
-Harry Patricia looked at him and nodded. Finally, there were only 2 packages left. One was from Dumbledore, which turned out to be.her school books. Lastly, there was a letter from Patricia parents! Happy Birthday Honey! It read, we are so proud that you are receiving an  
education at Hogwarts. Since Professor Dumbledore already send you your  
books, we attach 100 galleons, so you can purchase anything you want in Hogsmeade. Simon's doing fine, he'll be starting Wibblings soon. Oh, yes we wanted to send Victor over but we just can't. The house will be empty with  
out him as well as you. Hoe you understand.  
We'll keep in touch,  
-Mom & Dad P.S. Simon really misses you.  
  
"Who's Victor and who's Simon?" asked Ginny "Simon is my brother and Victor is my cat." explained Patricia, "Well, thanks everyone for the great gifts, you're all so nice!" "It was nothing" said Audrey, "I mean what are friends for?" The rest of the day went by smoothly, at 7:50 Patricia set out for the empty History of Magic classroom. When she got there, Harry was already there and he had the invisibility cloak. "So, what is it?" asked Patricia in a whisper. "Not much, I just wanted to give you something else, but not in front of everyone." Harry told her. He leaned over, his lips slowly touched hers. It' was a wonderful feeling; Patricia thought she was in a dream. It lasted a while and she never wanted it to end. She slowly put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. It continued. Harry told her "Patricia, I.I know we haven't been together for a long time but, I love you." "Harry, I had a crush on you before I came to Hogwarts, so I guess this works out nicely?" Patricia replied. They smiled at each other, Harry put the invisibility cloak over them and, hand in hand they went up to the common-room. 


End file.
